projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Dillion Summer
Dillion Summer is a contender on the second season of Project: Glee. He was eliminated on episode five, Adaptability (season two) About Dillion Colton Summer grew up with his father, Matthew, and his two older brothers, Mason and Colton. His mother, Karlie, left Dillion and his family when he was 3. He barely remembers her. When Karlie left,Matthew moved back to his hometown in Newark, New Jersey. Dillion grew up being just like his two older brothers Mason and Ian.......a bad boy. He did whatever he wanted and didn't care what people thought. Dillion had no one to tell him otherwise because his mother was gone and his father wasn't the best disciplinarian. I mean he wanted Dillion and his brothers to be successful but as long as Dillion was doing good in school, he didn't really care. Dillion was a very talented and skilled person though. Like his brothers, he was exceptionally smart and could play any sport. But that didn't matter to Dillion because in his mind he had only one calling:music. Dillion had always been skilled in music, he could play piano, keyboard, drums, and guitar. He could also sing very well. Even if Dillion didn't have most things he had the most important thing to him his music. Dillion decided to audition for Project:Glee because he wanted to do something different. He wanted to see what would work for him. College wasn't his thing and he knew he loved to sing so he decided to audition because winning and becoming a famous musician could very well be his thing. Personality Dillion is very laid-back, he doesn't really care. He's very driven, determined and can be defensive. He's a guy if you don't bother him he won't bother you. He's very goofy and can be very funny. Overall:He's just a fun guy that has a bit of a bad streak. Appearance He has short, spiky, brown hair and light brown hair. He has a tattoo on his arm and has dimples. He has a smile that would light up the world of any girl. Trivia *He has three dogs:(a lab, a german sheperd, and a golden retriever). Rosco,Rico, and Pablo *The oldest person in the second season of Project: Glee, following Jayden Wix and Audri Suazo. *He has a crush on Audri Suazo Quotes Songs Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Season Two Contenders Category:Contenders